The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for labelling products.
Products to be sold are commonly labelled. In this regard, automatic labelling apparatus may be employed where the products are smaller and processed in large volumes. One approach in this regard is to wipe a label onto each product as its passes a labelling head. This approach, however, is only well suited for labelling products of uniform dimensions. Where products have irregular dimensions, such that the distance between a given product and the labelling head will vary, tamping labellers are typically used. U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,351 to Anderson discloses such a labeller. In Anderson, a turret carries a number of flexible pneumatic bellows about its periphery. The turret has a vacuum plenum and a positive pressure plenum. The turret rotates each bellows, consecutively, to a labelling station. A bellows normally communicates with the vacuum plenum which keeps it in a retracted position; also, due to end perforations in the bellows, the negative pressure holds a label at the end of the bellows. However, when the bellows reaches the labelling station, it is coupled to the positive pressure plenum which causes a one-way valve to block the perforations and causes the bellows to rapidly extend until it tamps a product below. The force of the tamping forms an adhesive bond between the pressure sensitive adhesive of the label and the product. Labels are fed to each bellows from a label cassette with a label web comprising serially arranged labels on a release tape. The release tape is split along a weakened centreline to release the labels.
A problem arises if products are irregularly arranged such that they do not all pass directly below the labelling station. A further difficulty faced by a tamping apparatus employing a flexible bellows is in the accurate control of tamping with the bellows. Another difficulty is in the synchronisation of the label web with the bellows and in the ease of re-loading a label cassette. It can also be problematic to consistently transfer a label to a flexible bellows. This invention seeks to address at least some of these problems.